


Worth The Risk

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/SasuSaku/ They were probably making a mistake. But a hot, amazingly exciting one at that. PWP. ONESHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a smut gif I saw on a classy porn blog on tumblr haha. This one was so much fun to write.

"Fuck," he muttered, gritting his teeth tightly as her walls fluttered around him, spiking pleasure into his spine. He tightened his grip on her hand, pushing it up higher, thrusts coming at shorter intervals. "Shit."

He couldn’t believe they were doing this. He couldn’t believe they were  _fucking_  on the edge of a goddamn lake, while their friends were just barely a few meters away!

All they had to hide their little act was a stupid little rocky corner with a few bushes. If any of their friends decided to get curious about their absence and peek around the corner, they would be discovered.  


But Sakura was  _such_  a fucking tease. 

It was her entire fault this was even happening in the first place. If she hadn’t spend the entire day whispering dirty things in his ear and sneaking gropes in incredibly inappropriate places (read: his dick) at incredibly inappropriate times (read: at the goddamn dinner table while everyone was eating) then they would have never been in this stupid situation in the first place.

Boisterous laughter resounded in the background, along with a shrill scream of his idiot best friend’s name, and Sasuke tensed, muttering a string of curses again.

"Hurry up," she whispered breathlessly, grasping his ass tight and urging him to quicken his pace. "We can only be gone for so long before they get curious…"

"Shut the fuck up," he snarled lowly, bracing himself on one hand while he pushed her shoulder down harshly with his other, hips snapping up faster into hers. He made imperceptible noises at the back of his throat. "We shouldn’t even be doing this in the first place…"

"It’s not my fault you can’t keep it in your pants," she said raggedly, throwing her head back with a light grin on her lips and her eyes shut tight.

"Don’t you fucking dare blame this on me," he snapped, dipping his head down to her chest so he could leave small punishing bites. "You’re the one who’s been playing with me all day, trying to make me lose control and fuck you on the spot."

"Yeah, I sure have been wanting to  _play_  with you all day…” she giggled, burying her hands in his hair to encourage him. She bit back a cry of pain as when he bit harshly at her nipple in response to her words, fingers tugging aggressively on his locks. “You fucking dick,” she hissed, rolling her hips harder onto his. “Don’t have to be so fucking brutal…”

A muffled groan left her lover’s lips, and he left one last possessive bite before grasping her chin harshly and crashing his lips onto hers ferociously, forcing his tongue into her mouth and stealing the very breath out of her. Sakura retaliated just as strongly, returning the vicious kiss and pulling at his hair to hear him growl lowly.

"Don’t pretend you didn’t like it, you pretty little masochist," he whispered as they broke away, the hand on her face disappearing between their bodies so he could roll and pinch the nub that drove her insane. He groaned when she fluttered around him and muffled a cry against his throat.

"I could feel you squeezing my cock," he said hotly, rolling his hips more harshly against her while he continued to tease that bundle of nerves. "You loved it."

"Shit," she muttered, throwing her head back once more. "Sasuke, I’m close…!"

He groaned, leaning his face away from her neck so he could look at her, brows furrowed in deep concentration. “Fucking finally.”

With a deep grunt, he immediately braced both of his hands on her hips and leaned his whole body weight onto her lower half—putting the most intense pressure exactly where she needed it—and started pumping his hips in quick, hard thrusts that made her whole body jolt backwards.

Sakura eye’s widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth, biting on her index finger tightly as pleasure assaulted her vehemently at every thrust.

"Sasuke…!" she gasped, eyes rolling at the back of her head and bracing herself against him. "Oh, I’m gonna—"

"Hey, where the hell are Sasuke and Sakura?" they heard someone—most likely Naruto—shout. "Weren’t they there like, 5 minutes ago?"

They both tensed incredibly, heart pumping wildly in their chests at the thought of being caught in this position. 

"Yeah I think I saw them heading off this way earlier…" Ino responded, sounding like she was coming closer.

Shit.  _Shit_.

Just as Sakura began to panic and prepared to push him away, her breath hitched as Sasuke snapped his hips against hers, fucking her even more ruthlessly.

"Sas…!"

His name could barely slip past her lips before her orgasm took her with an almost violent force—so much that she had to bite the back of her hand down to the blood to hold back her screaming. 

It wasn’t long before Sasuke followed her, stiffening against her for a moment, a strained, quiet groan passing his lips as he gave two slow, hard thrusts and emptied himself inside of her.

When she finally opened her eyes a few moments later, she was in awe of the sight of him: arms shaking lightly, forehead damp with work, while his eyes were screwed shut and his teeth digging into his bottom lip down to the blood _(as well)_. His release had obviously been just as vicious as hers had been.

 _Probably the thrill of doing this in such a risky situation…_  she thought dimly to herself, a soft smile climbing to her lips.

Reaching out to touch his cheek, Sakura opened her mouth—

"Yo, Sasuke? Sakura? Where you guys at?"

—before promptly shutting it back and entering panic mode. Shit.  _Shit_.  _SHIT_.

She barely had the time to even consider what they were gonna do before she suddenly found herself being rolled back into the water with Sasuke—the action having been evidently set in motion by him.

When they resurfaced seconds later, both Ino and Naruto were looking at them with questioning eyes.

"Where the hell have you guys been?"

Sakura pursed her lips, before a light grin took over. “Just playing around,” she said casually, throwing some water in Sasuke’s direction while she sent a quick wink.

The others seems to react quickly at this, launching themselves in a water fight as they sent barrages of waves at each other, but only Sakura caught the smirk Sasuke sent her way before it all.

They would never know.

_(and fuck, fear of being caught aside—those orgasms were definitely worth it)_


End file.
